User talk:Fantasyfilm99
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Hunger Games Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the "The Darkest Dawn" (The Capitol Hunger Games) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Julian Espinoza (Talk) 17:44, August 28, 2011 Re: Skype No I don't have a skype, sorry. I do have a facebook though -JJ78 The World Would Be A Whole Lot Nicer If The Mean People Would Just Shut Up 21:17, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Have you linked it to your profile? Fantasyfilm99 07:07, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Nope... :D -JJ78 The World Would Be A Whole Lot Nicer If The Mean People Would Just Shut Up 21:17, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Your Games (Tribs from Italy) -JJ78 The World Would Be A Whole Lot Nicer If The Mean People Would Just Shut Up 17:13, September 3, 2011 (UTC) my tributes Mexico Female: Vanessa Jimenez Age: 15 Appearance: Tan, green eyes, long dark brown hair Weapon: Scimitars (Turkish swords) talents: Scimitars, fast runner, great swimmer, intelligent, and knows who to avoid and when to attack Strategy: Kill the other careers at the cornucopia except for Alexander and stay with him for most of the games Personality: Nice, strong and is not afraid of anything History: Native to Mexico, she has a father who is a master at martial arts and a mother who's an attorney. She lived on a farm most of her life but recently moved into an apartment. She loves her sister Cecilia and brother Rick and Pedro Male: Sergio Orosco Age: 17 Appearance: Black hair, blue eyes, dark tan skin Weapon: Spear Token: None Skills: Spear, fast, smart, strong Strategy: Sneak up behind tribs and kill em Personality: Mean, insane, acts nice History; Lived in the woods most of his life till an abusive family found him. He killed his father at 12 and is even thinking of killing his mother cuz he'd rather be orphaned then be with them. Spain Female: Araceli Candelaria Age: 14 Apearance: Beautiful red-brown hair, mint green eyes, tan skin Weapon: Sword Token: None Personality: Sweet, fun loving, emotional History: She was born in Galicia to 4 brothers with ADHD. Sometimes she has to take care of all four of them. They occasionally beat her up but she still means a lot to them and she loves them. She wants to win cuz she feels th money will help her family Skills: Sword, swift, strong, flirty, funny, smart, swimmer, hiding Strategy: Get a backpack and sword and stay hidden till the final 4 or 3 Male: Jerry Galven Age: 13 Skills; Can fit in tiny spaces, swimmer,throwing knives Strategy: Go somewehere very small with a back pack Weapon: Throwing knives Token: None Appearance: Short dark brown hair, pale skin, hazel eyes Personality: Mute History: All that is known is that his parents severed his vocal cords [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''Really Perry?! I expected more from you.]] 13:10, September 4, 2011 (UTC) My Next Games You need to write info on your new tributes!!! I want to use some of your tributes for my next games and they have awesome names (well of course I think that) -JJ78 '''The World Would Be A Whole Lot Nicer If The Mean People Would Just Shut Up' 01:54, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I don't know which ones to use because there's no pictures or info yet so...well...the following districts are open: D1 Male, D2, D3 Female, D4 Female, D5 Male, D6 Male, D7 Male, D8 Male, D10, and D11 Female. Your D1, D5, D6, and D7 males are my favorite names My 2 Favorite Lunaiis Well, these are my second and third favorites, but users wouldn't votes for my first favorite so I didn't submit him. -JayJay78 You probably shouldn't talk to me; That way I won't end up hurting your feelings. Sorry to everyone... 22:48, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Your Games Sure go ahead! -Effie Email I'll give you my email only when we're on here at the same time cause I'm '''only' going to give it to you. So whenever we are on at the same time, I'll post it here. -JayJay78 You probably shouldn't talk to me; That way I won't end up hurting your feelings. Sorry to everyone... 20:57, September 17, 2011 (UTC) My user games It'll continue on normally it'll probably take till the end of my block for eveyone to say their chariots-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.]] ]] 20:04, September 18, 2011 (UTC) My User Games-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.]] ]] 20:06, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Doing what-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.]] ]] 20:10, September 18, 2011 (UTC) World Wide Games Hey I reserved 3 countries. I should have tribute info up in no time:) Tommyboy97 19:34, September 20, 2011 (UTC)Tommyboy97Tommyboy97 19:34, September 20, 2011 (UTC) My Reservation No I just reserved them they are the top comment:) Tommyboy97 19:44, September 20, 2011 (UTC)Tommyboy97Tommyboy97 19:44, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :'( I know. I really don't want to too. Ask TDR. He should know. It's his fault. EffieLuna...HOSY FTW!!! 14:56, September 21, 2011 (UTC) (like my new signature?) Hey fantasy! How are you? Is K.V.T. ever on anymore? Clove 02:41, November 3, 2011 (UTC)